


We used to be young

by CorvinaFarrin



Series: Heartstring shorts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, Bad Writing, Death, Dream and Techno friendship pog, Kristen die, Revenge, Short, The fic you man not understand, Tragic family, heartstrings, they are brothers your honour, wilbur has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvinaFarrin/pseuds/CorvinaFarrin
Summary: A short story based off heartstrings.This is how I imagined SBI as youngins.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Philza & Kristen, Technoblade & Kristen
Series: Heartstring shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181093
Kudos: 13





	We used to be young

**Author's Note:**

> A little experiment, don't mind me and all my flawed ideas

The night was silent but previous events still rang in his ears. Their temporary shelter was small and everyone was exhausted after the fire. _the fire_ Technoblade sat up in his bed and straightened his back against the wall, raising his eyes to the ceiling. Wilbur breathed softly next to him , curled with his arms beneath his head. His wings were tucked neatly beneath him. His brother looked peaceful despite yesterday. They all rested peacefully except him. He wouldn't sleep. How could he when their mother just died? Kristen's screams still echoed in his head, and he tore his hands through his hair. It haunted him because he was old enough to understand. Wilbur was still little and Tommy?

Technoblade sighed and resorted to Tommy's room. There was a single crib at the end of the room, illuminated by the moonlight. He closed the door gently behind him and paced toward his youngest brother. Two children were curled up together- Tommy and his friend Tubbo. The blonde's curls were flush against his forehead, his thumb hovering over his mouth and his back to Tubbo. Tubbo stayed the night because his family too were recovering from the wild fires the King released on their village. He wondered if the boy would ever understand that he lost his sister in one of them.

Techno's eyes darted to Tommy who started kicking in his sleep. He picked the boy up, not wanting Tubbo to get hurt and cradled him against his chest. 

"You're okay" he hushed, but the boy only started crying. Techno sighed and raised Tommy so that his face rested on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake Phil up- hell no- Phil had suffered the worst of yesterday. He did not need his youngest crying son to fuel his nightmares. Tommy quietened to a soft whimper and his body relaxed again. Techno swayed from side to side to naturally keep Tommy quiet until he put him back down. He was about to close his eyes to the melody he hummed in his head when he heard a knock on the window. Dirty blonde hair peeked from the window sill, and short fingers raised a paper with a smiley face scrawled on it.

Techno frowned. "Dream?"

Dream raised his head in response and tapped on the window again. 

Techno rolled his eyes at his friend's flawed morse code. "Yes, you can come in." 

The boy opened the window and was about to blurt out something when Techno shook his head vigorously. He pointed to the sleeping kids. 

"Ohh" Dream hummed

He hopped across the crib but his landing was loud, stirring Tubbo. The second child started turning until his face scrunched up.

"Great" Techno whispered loudly. "You woke him up"

Dream batted his concern away. "I got it"

He raised the boy gently from his bed and mimicked the same swaying movement as Techno. Dream started humming a melody Techno knew and he couldn't help but hum as well. Tubbo's eyes fluttered shut as he clung to Dream's neck, a small sigh indicating he was falling off to sleep again.

"What do you want?" Techno asked between the song.

Dream raised and eyebrow and gazed around the unfamiliar walls. There were no photos of their family and the walls were roughly finished with wooden planks.

"Wanted to check up on you." he whispered. "Had a feeling you'd be awake after today."

Techno huffed. "Everyone should be awake after today."

"Oh c'mon now" he continued to sway in silence before changing the subject. "Is Wilbur good?"

Techno automatically tipped his head to the other room. "I don't think he even knows what happened. He was out somewhere when it happened." Thinking about it made him feel uneasy. He leaned over the crib and placed Tommy back on his side of the bed. Techno turned to Dream for the other child but he shook his head and stepped back.

"I like this one" he twirled the hairs at the back of Tubbo's head. "What's his name again?"

"Why? So you know who to kidnap next time you come over?"

Dream released a low wheeze. "No, piglet."

Techno blushed in embarrassment when he realized what he was referring to.

"Look, I wasn't meant to shapeshift into a pig that day. It just happened."

Dream shook his head, trying to stifle his laughter. "Of all the creatures you could shapeshift into for the first time, you chose pig."

Techno folded his arms. "Coming from a person who immediately became a blob"

"Hey! Cut me some slack. I only recently found out I'm not mortal, aight? You were born a dragon for Prime's sake."

Techno leant against the opposite wall, smirking. "Yeah yeah, whatever Blob."

They fell into silence again. Dream decided to put Tubbo down after a few minutes and placed a kiss to his forehead. They stared at the infants, Techno's mind swimming with yesterday's tragedies again. It felt like a blur but at the same time it was real.

"I'm sorry" Techno raised his head to find Dream staring at him- young green eyes piercing the darkness. 

"It's okay." he nodded to the crib. "They'll be fine."

Dream tilted his head. "Will you be fine?"

Techno dipped his head. His mother's golden eyes still tapped the soft spot of his heart. Her affection was beyond his comprehension but he still felt empty now that it was gone. Wilbur looked so much like her. The warm smile and tossed brown hair...He'd protect Wilbur. He'd protect everyone. Not because Wilbur reminded him of his now lost mother, but because he needed him. They needed each other.

He must have shown signs of worry because Dream had stepped forehead and was rubbing Techno's arm.

"We can get him back"

Techno scoffed. "If you mean the King, I'm already planning my revenge pal."

Dream smiled, a tint of young evil plans lifting the corners of his mouth.

"We can both take revenge. No one hurts my friend and especially not my friend's family." Techno nodded. His mind was already set on training and polishing his skills so that one day, he could take down the kingdom. It seemed like an ambitious goal for someone as young as him but he was willing to achieve it. Royalty had done nothing but hate creatures like him for no reason at all. Techno had every reason to hate them back.

"Hey" Dream caught his attention again. "I came to give you this" He pulled a large skull from his satchel, explaining why it was bugling earlier. The item was massive in Dream's small hands and he handed it to Techno. 

"I found it and thought it would make a better mask than mine." He tapped his white porcelain mask attached to his belt. He wore it for fun in class, and often used it to mess with their instructors but it somehow became his identity in the process. 

"You made me this, so I decided to give you your own."

Techno flipped it over in his hands. The head piece was large-too large to fit over his head properly but he could work on it. His fingers brushed over the broken tusks.

"Thanks, Dream."

"Use it when we both are ready to ambush the King and Queen, okay?"

Techno laughed. "Sure"

***

Dream left that night and returned every day afterwards to ensure his friend was safe. They talked and trained together for 12 years. They prepared to leave on their mission to take revenge on the King and Queen, as promised when they were 14 but Dream stopped coming one night. He was eventually announced missing. 

The King and Queen died and Dream had still not returned. 

Technoblade forgot about him...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this hasn't been explained in heartstrings yet but a little backstory can't hurt right? Techno and Dream just used to be good friends. That's about it. 
> 
> OH and baby Tommy and Tubbo are so cute man I can't-


End file.
